Cat O'Clock
Cat O'Clock was a cyborg Cat/Watch-themed monster which appears in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Character History Cat O' Clock was first seen in Galvanax's ship when he acompanied him to make Cosmo Royale and some Kudabots back to work. Cosmo then mentioned a book signing which gave Cat O' Clock an idea and he freezes Cosmo Royale with the Time Remote, which gives Galvanox the idea to freeze the Rangers and steal their Power Stars. He later witnnesse all six of the Rangers fighting off an army of Kudabots in frount of a truck that contains Redbot's books, which gives him the idea to freeze the the people by manipulate Redbot's books, he later goes to a high school and freeze both the people and all six of the Rangers with the Time Remote, but it did not freeze Redbot for he was a robot and not a human, much to Cat O' Clock's shock, he attempted to snatch the Ranger's Power Stars, but gets scared off by the White Ranger's dog Kody, after the Rangers were free thanks to Redbot, they battled Cat O' Clock as he summons an army of Kodabots, he accidentally reveals the secret that can remove the freeze spell from the people, then then hold him down with the Ninja Forest Attack and the Claw Shred, alowing the White Ranger to strike Cat O' Clock in the chest with the Arrow Blast, now angered, Cat O' Clock charges head first, only to be destroyed by the Red and White Ninja Strike Steel Slash Ninja Spin Final Attack, he was then enlarge by Galvanax's Ship, for which the Rangers summon the Ninja Steel Zords to battle the now gigantifyed Cat O' Clock, he was svared off bu the Kodiak Zord and bittened in the back, the Red Ranger then summons the Runble Tusk Zord to ambush him, they then combined to form the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord, the Gold Ranger (who was with Redbot to save a young girl name Mary) then joined in as Cat O' Clock fired an eye laser, for which the Megazord reflected and counter it with the Mega Gust, with the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord's Double Axe Final Attack, Cat O' Clock is destroyed foor good. Personality Cat O' Clock is a sneaky feline with a constant habit of making cat puns. He even meows every time he laughs. He is also cowardly whenever he is outnumbered and has a fear of dogs. Powers and Abilities *'Kudabot Summoning': Cat O' Clock can summon an army of Kudabots to aid him in battle. *'Eye Laser': Cat O' Clock can fire a light blue colored energy laser from his eyes. Arsenal *'Metallic Claws': Being a cat-theme monster. Cat O' Clock posses metal claws for combat. *'Time Remote': Cat O' Clock posses a remote control that can control time. **'Time Object Manipulation: '''Cat O' Clock's device can can fire a light blue colored lighting beam tomanipulate the objects, so thay, whenever they are touched by the victims or get fired by the orange-es red colored energy waves that are fired by Cat O' Clock's Time Remote, they are frozen in place and time. Unless the objects are removed and/or the clock in Cat O' Clock's chest is destroyed, the victims would return to normal. Weakness While Cat O' Clock is shown to be feared, he is shown to have fear for dogs, as shown when he ran away when the White Ranger's pet dog Kody gave chase to him. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Cat O' Clock is voiced by Charles McDermott, who also had voiced Hekatoid from Mystic Force, General Crunch from RPM, Grinataur from Super Samurai, and Bigs from Megaforce. **Cat O'Clock's voice is even identical to Bigs' voice. Notes *In the epilogue episode of ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel Past, Presents, and Future Cat O' Clock is the cousin of Cleocatra. *Cat O'Clock's armor and watch are red in Power Rangers-original footage, while they are orange in Ninninger footage. The orange was also used on his PR action figure. *The usage of a watch for a Cat O'Clock is in reference to Jibanyan, a nekomata who is the main yokai in the franchise. A strange coincidence is that Yo-Kai Watch's airing rights in the US are owned by Disney, the former owners of the Power Rangers franchise. in addition, the main character, Nathan Adams, is dubbed by Johnny Yong Bosch the second Black Rangers in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. *Cat O' Clock having a fear of dogs is a reference to how cats hate dogs. *The time on Cat O'Clock clock's chest, Sunday 7:30 am, was the Super Sentai Series time slot on TV Asahi in Japan when Cat O'Clock's counterpart made his appearance in Ninninger (by the time Cat O'Clock appeared in Ninja Steel, Super Sentai timeslot changed). *Cat O'Clock is themed after the youkai nekomata (猫又), just like Switchbeast from ''Power Rangers Super Samurai'''' (as his Sentai counterpart is the basis for the youkai nekomata). Appearances * ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel **''The Adventures of Redbot'' **''Past, Presents, and Future'' (flashback) See Also *Cleocatra-cousin References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants